Earth Suppression Campaigns
by Dairene
Summary: The enigmatic Director of the sinister warmongering cult known as the Mecuse Hegemony has hatched a sinister plan deep in dark space, once unknown even to the majority of his subordinates on Earth (the Mecusite Council and the Hegemons), once that will bring a great war... and despair... to the human homeworld!
1. First Battle Over Earth

Secret Space Station, Location Unknown, Deep Space somewhere in the Milky Way Galaxy…

A shadowy man in a black cloak walked past two hulking Mecusite Sentinels to one in the middle. The man pressed a gloved hand and entered a large, circular room with a ring of twenty holoprojectors, plus one in the middle. The man pressed a gloved hand against a control panel near the door and eighteen of the holoprojectors flickered to life, each depicting the image of a young girl.

"Why have you come here?" The stoic, black-haired girl occupying the center holoprojector inquired.

"This station… is a terminal to reach us," said a slim blond in the back who was wearing sci-fi armor. "You did not come here by accident, Director. What do you want?"

The Director smiled broadly under the hood of his cloak. "Matters have come up within the Hegemony, Nova- matters that I cannot entrust the Mecusite Council or the Hegemons with. That is why I need someone more… impartial. Why I need to reawaken the Warbird Council."

"Only those who know the true nature of the Warbirds can use them," A blonde girl to the Director's right warned. "Do you?"

"Of course, Philia," The Director gestured deferentially to the girl who just spoke. "Secret Code Omega-Hope-Titan-Cat-4706."

The center girl raised one eyebrow and looked to the others. One by one, the eighteen girls nodded curtly.

The center girl looked back at the Director. "We… accept your challenge. The Warbirds… are yours to command."

"Thank you… Mukuro."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two days later, on board the _Mecuse_ -class Command Ship _Julius Caesar_ , flagship of the Mecusite Second Fleet, approaching Earth, Sol System, Milky Way Galaxy…

Gazing out the viewport of the command bridge, Admiral Ayumi Shinozaki watched the meager United Nations fleet orbiting the planet with a mixture of satisfaction and anticipation.

"It looks like the internecine conflict between the Global Liberation Front, World Defense Army, the Neutralists, the Resistance, Ultimate Despair, and the Future Foundation continues to hamper their efforts to planetary defense," Admiral Shinozaki remarked to her subordinate, Captain Gabi Braun.

"We're detecting eight United Nations warships- one _Halcyon_ -class Light Cruiser, UNSC _Halcyon_ , two _Hillsborough_ -class Destroyers: UNSC _Hillsborough_ and UNSC _Heracles_ , and five _Charon_ -class Light Frigates: UNSC _Arabia_ , _Vostok_ , _Aegis Fate_ , _Algolis_ , and _Chioglossa_. In addition, there is one armed orbital station, the _Tiara_." Captain Braun reported excitedly. "This is just too easy."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alarms blared across the bridge of the UNSC _Halcyon_ as Admiral Dan Willis rushed out of his quarters. "What the hell is going on?"

"Sir, we have an… unidentified fleet approaching our orbit! Twenty ships, heavily-armed!"

"Damn it, how- " The Admiral froze, blood running cold as he saw the dreaded, familiar silhouettes and insignias. "The Mecusites? Why, how- " He gulped, regaining his composure. "Contact all ships: power up all weapons and bring Archer missiles to bear! Launch fighters, screening positions! Target the winged ship leading the formation and hail it! Demand what its intentions are! Give it thirty seconds or we open fire!"

"Attention unidentified vessels! This is the United Nations cruiser UNSC _Halcyon_ and the United Nations Combined Flotilla 110! You are violating Earth space! Please state your intentions or we will open fire!" Dan's comm officer shouted into the radio.

An image depicting a young, blue-haired girl emerged on the transmission screen. She looked no more than seventeen and was dressed in a fancy officer uniform. Admiral Dan Willis was no expert on Mecusite ranks, but the style and insignia of the uniform resembled a mixture of Admiral uniforms from several countries.

"This is Admiral Ayumi Shinozaki of the _Mecuse_ -class command ship _Julius Caesar_. As flag officer of the Mecusite Second Fleet, I have been ordered to destroy your forces, and to follow up with a bombardment of major Earth cities. Prepare to die. Goodbye." The transmission cut off, and the Mecusite ships unleashed a hail of turbolasers, missiles, and torpedoes.

"Return fire!" Admiral Willis screamed, before turning to his comm officer. "Call for reinforcements now! Get UNSC headquarters, tell them what's going down! And call the Mecusite Council and their Representative at the UN- we need to know what's going on! Are we at war?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Admiral Shinozaki twirled a finger through her blue hair as if in boredom and ordered, "All ships: launch fighters to engage enemy fighters. _Adam Smith_ , Flotilla 2-2 is to engage _Hillsborough_ , _Arabia_ , and _Vostok_. _George Washington_ , Flotilla 2-3 is to engage _Heracles_ , _Aegis Fate_ , and _Algolis_. _Winston Churchill_ , Flotilla 2-4 is to engage _Tiara_ station and _Chioglossa_. _Alfredo Strossner,_ Flotilla 2-5 is to cover the transports and bombers headed planetside.

"What about us?" Captain Braun piped up eagerly, her eyes sparkling.

"Flotilla 2-1 is to hold position and focus on engaging the _Halcyon_." Done relaying orders to her subordinates, Ayumi clasped her hands behind her back and began to take in the brilliant, terrible flashes of battle through the large viewport on the bridge. "Now let's see if this is interesting after all…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Another explosion rocked the _Halcyon_ and Admiral Willis gritted his teeth. "Damage report!"

"They've taken out the Archer missiles, sir!" The Chief Engineer warned. "We can't hold out much longer! The primary shield generator is going to give!"

"Weapons, did our MAC round hit?"

"The enemy flagship appears damaged, sir, but it's still in much better shape than we are! It'll take another fifteen minutes to reload the MAC!"

"Comms, where are our reinforcements?"

"Flotilla 211 is on its way, sir, but not in another thirty minutes, with the Super MAC _Cairo_ in tow! But _Heracles_ , _Hillsborough_ , _Arabia_ , and _Vostok_ are already gone, and _Chioglossa_ is dead in space!"

Admiral Willis closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, tears running down his face. There was no way to win against these odds. "Full retreat! Retreat!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Admiral Shinozaki turned to Captain Braun. "What are our losses? The damage to _Caesar_ has been contained. UN MAC guns pack quite a punch, but not enough to take down a _Mecuse-_ class, and the recharge is slow. But the _Kerensky_ is destroyed- _Ford_ is picking up survivors now. _Smith_ reports that _Pinochet_ in Flotilla 2-2 has suffered major damage, and _Washington_ is reporting the same for _Mussolini_ in Flotilla 2-3. Flotilla 2-4 is facing heavy resistance from the enemy station _Tiara_ \- _Churchill_ reports the cruiser _Tusk_ has been lost and _Cornwallis_ is dead in space. _Churchill_ is taking a beating itself. Heavy fighter losses, but nothing we can't replace. Bombers and transports are en route with no losses."

"What about the enemy?"

"The UN has lost both destroyers and two frigates, with a third frigate- the _Chioglossa_ \- dead in space. We've diverted a transport to board it. _Halcyon_ and the two remaining frigates, _Aegis Fate_ and _Algolis_ are in full retreat! Looks like they're abandoning the _Tiara_."

"Hmmm… they're putting up more of a fight than usual," Ayumi noted. "But our losses are… acceptable." Then she scratched her chin as if in deep thought and muttered, "But what do you get out of this, Director?"

"Admiral, _Smith_ and _Washington_ are requesting orders, ma'am. Are they to continue rescue and salvage operations?"

"Order Flotilla 2-2 to join 2-4 in engaging the _Tiara_ , Captain. I want that station crippled. Flotilla 2-3 will oversee rescue operations, while we- Flotilla 2-1- will pursue the remaining UN vessels."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Admiral Dan Willis looked back nervously at the three pursuing Mecusite warships. He was thankful the enemy forces had split up, but he was no closer to knowing the truth. According to UN High Command, the Mecusite Council and their representative at the UN denied involvement and suggested it might be the work of rogue Mecusites.

"Admiral, Combined Flotilla 211 and the _Cairo_ will be in position in ten minutes!"

"Very well," Admiral Willis narrowed his eyes. "Now we fight. All ships, reverse thrusters and maintain position! All ships, fire MACs and all remaining missile batteries!"

The UN crews watched with anticipation as the fire pounded the three enemy ships, and one of the enemy cruisers blossomed in a brilliant fireball.

But as the smoke dispersed, many of their smiles faded, as the Mecusite command ship and remaining cruiser seemed to have only suffered limited damage.

As a fusillade of enemy fire streaked back toward them, Admiral Willis relayed across the ship, "Brace for impact!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Admiral," Captain Braun remarked. " _Yammamoto_ appears a total loss, but _Ford_ appears mostly intact. We're engaging the UNSC now. They can't hold out long. In addition, Flotilla 2-2 and 2-4 have destroyed _Tiara_ station, at the cost of losing _Ben-Gurion_ and _Pilsudski_. They're mopping up the Longsword fighters now."

Admiral Shinozaki smiled grimly as she watched the UNSC _Aegis Fate_ and _Algolis_ being torn apart. Meanwhile, explosions rocked the _Halcyon_ , while Pelican transports and Longsword fighters erupted in smaller explosions.

"Admiral! We're detecting a disturbance, an anomaly!" _Caesar_ 's sensors officer warned the two flag officers. "A Slipspace disturbance!"

Admiral Shinozaki's head snapped up. "A trap- "

"Ma'am, UN Flotilla emerging from Slipspace- five Cruisers, 2 Frigates… and… a Super MAC gun!"

"Wh- What?" Captain Braun stammered, then regained her composure. "It takes time for it to sync with the ground stations- "

"So we retreat!" Admiral Shinozaki appeared alarmed for the first time. "We're outnumbered and- "

Missiles, torpedoes, lasers, and worst of all, Thanix cannon-fire rained down on the Mecusite ships, and the cruiser _Henry Ford_ was shorn asunder.

"SOS, this is the Second Fleet flagship _Julius Caesar_!" Ayumi sent a distress call on Mecusite channels, while the crew boosted their engines at top speed and fired every weapon in their arsenal. "We are under attack from a UN flotilla of five cruisers- "

An explosion erupting from the breached reactor of the _Caesar,_ destroyed the shield generators, shredded most of the turbolaser batteries, and vaporized the missile silos.

"Shit- " Captain Braun exclaimed, as the bridge broke away and tumbled through space like a piece of ejected debris.

Seconds later, a Thanix cannon ripped a huge gouge through the severed bridge, slaughtering all the crewmembers inside, including Admiral Ayumi Shinozaki and Captain Gabi Braun.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

36.7 light-years away on Mecusite-controlled Arcturus Station, Arcturus System…

A messenger raced into the Station's command center, wildly waving a datapad. "Is Grand General Ikusaba here?"

"Yes?" The black-haired Mecusite Grand General turned in her cold, intimidating manner. "What is it?"

"Ma'am, the Mecusite Second Fleet has suffered heavy losses and are retreating to Jupiter! Captain Sirohart of the _Adam Smith_ reports eight vessels lost, including the command flagship, _Julius Caesar_ , and two are seriously damaged, though they managed to capture one damaged enemy frigate. Admiral Ayumi Shinozaki and Captain Gabi Braun are presumed dead."

Mukuro Ikusaba closed her eyes quietly for a moment, as she heard about her friends. "What are the enemy losses?"

The UNSC lost two destroyers, five frigates- including the one we captured- and one space station. A light cruiser was heavily damaged. Not ideal, considering the superior position we were supposed to be in."

"No, it is not," Mukuro replied flatly as she opened her eyes. "Did the ground invasion force make it?"

"Yes, Flotilla 2-4 confirmed a successful landing."

"What's the UNSC response to the orbital battle?"

"The UNSC is on full alert now- they've mobilized nine fleets to protect Earth, and with several Super MACs in orbit, we can't even approach the planet to reinforce."

"I see. Well, our hands are tied. With the Conference coming up, we cannot disobey the Director and move any of the Defense Fleets from Arcturus to Earth. And we can't use the Attack Fleets around Jupiter and Saturn without endangering the shipyards there, which will be the prime target of any major UN counterattack. The shipyards are just too valuable to lose. So everything rides on the ground force now."

First Space Battle Over Earth, Earth Suppression Campaigns

Results: UNSC Pyrrhic Victory; Heavy UNSC Losses

Mecusite Second Fleet Suffers Heavy Losses and is Repelled

Mecusite Ground Invasion Force Lands Successfully

Mecuse Hegemony (Warbirds Faction)

Commanders:

The Director

Grand General Mukuro Ikusaba

Admiral Ayumi Shinozaki (KIA) of the Mecusite Second Fleet

Captain Gabi Braun (KIA)

Forces:

Mecusite Second Fleet (Flotilla 2-1, 2-2, 2-3,2-4, 2-5)

-1 Mecuse-class Command Ship

-4 Cruisers

-12 Destroyers

-Many Sprinter-class Fighters (landing)

-Many Terror-class Bombers (landing)

-Many Council-class Transports (Ianding)

1 captured Charon-class Frigate, UNSC _Chioglossa_ (end of battle)

Losses:

1 Mecuse-class Command Ship lost

7 Destroyers lost

2 Destroyers seriously damaged

Flotilla 2-1 completely destroyed

Many Sprinter-class Fighters lost

Few Terror-class Bombers or Council-class Transports lost

United Nations Space Command

Commanders:

Secretary-General Antonio Guterres

Fleet Admiral Terence Hood

Admiral Dan Willis of Combined Flotilla 110

Admiral Ahmed Samore of Combined Flotilla 211

Forces:

Combined Flotilla 110

-1 Halcyon-class Light Cruiser

-2 Hillsborough-class Destroyers

-5 Charon-class Frigates

Combined Flotilla 211

-5 Cruisers

-2 Frigates

Space Station _Tiara_

Many Pelican Transports

Many Longsword Fighters

Losses:

1 Halcyon-class Light Cruiser heavily damaged

2 Hillsborough-class Destroyers lost

4 Charon-class Frigates lost

1 Charon-class Frigate captured

Space Station _Tiara_ lost

Many Pelican Transports lost

Many Longsword Fighters lost


	2. Air Battle Over Washington, DC, USA

Airspace over Washington, D.C., United States of America...

United States Air Force Lieutenant Kate Richards of the 27th Squadron focused on the radar as her F-22 Raptor jet whizzed over the capital's airspace, watching her wingman and nearby flights. The capital was a sensitive area- it was vitally important to watch out for intruders into restricted airspace- or accidents. There was an F-16 crash in southern Virginia last week, just a stone's throw away, though luckily, there were no casualties.

"Traffic is held up at Reagan, it seems, Three."

"The Vice President's plane took off about an hour ago, Four," Kate remarked to her wingman, Sergeant Leon Kuchinski. "All the planes had to stop takeoffs and landings while Pence takes off for the Middle East. Isn't the 19th Squadron taking up escort?"

"Quiet, both of you," Captain Chris Hutchinson, the stern squadron leader barked. "Stop the idle chit-chat!"

"Roger that, sir!" Kate replied before turning off the microphone and chuckling to herself.

However, her chuckles caught in her throat when 36 fast-moving objects appeared on her radar, dropping rapidly, headed straight for Washington, D.C. "What the hell- "

"We have hostile contacts incoming!" Captain Hutchinson warned. "Move to interce- SHIT!"

"What's happening, Lead?" Sergeant Kuchinski called out, fear coloring his voice.

"They just took out a F-16 from the 121st! They're dropping too fast for us to intercept! May day! May day! We need reinforcement now!"

Explosions seemed to erupt below, many of them from buildings Kate was unable to recognize- but it was the ones she did recognize that shook her. Bombs fell onto the Pentagon and the Lincoln Memorial, and erupted into terrifying fireballs.

"They got the Capitol and National Mall!" Sergeant Kuchinski exclaimed.

"More to the point, they're bombing Andrews and Bolling, so if we don't get them, we might have to find somewhere else to land!" Captain Hutchinson barked. "All fighters, engage, engage, engage!"

"Follow my lead!" Kate radioed her wingman, banking her fighter hard to starboard, gunning her engines at a diving bogey. "Captain? What the hell is that? It's too fast to be a conventional bomber!"

"Mecusite space bomber, probably Terror-class!" Captain Hutchinson shouted.

"Mecusites? But why- "

"Doesn't matter, just destroy it! Our nation is under attack!"

Kate juked her fighter to line up a bomber that was rising upward, having just finished its bombing run on the National Mall, and fired two of her AIM-120 air-to-air missiles. Just before the enemy craft exploded in a satisfying spectacle, she glimpsed Mecusite markings on its wings.

She wheeled left, firing her 20-millimeter Vulcan cannon, riddling another bomber's engines until it went into a tailspin and plummeted toward the ground.

"Wooh!" Leon cheered excitedly over the radio, after he downed a Mecusite bomber with an air-to-air missile. "My first kill!"

"Don't get distracted, Four," Kate warned. "We have enemy bombers on our six!"

Gunfire lanced through the space between their two fighters, lancing left, then right.

"Break, break, break!" Kate shouted, jinking her fighter wildly to port, while Leon wheeled to starboard.

"Damn!" Kate ground her teeth as enemy fire rocked her fuselage. "Damn, I'm hit! Both stabilizers and right wing damaged!"

"I'm hit too! My engine is malfunctioning!" Leon cried out.

"Three, Four, you're damaged! Get back to base!" Captain Hutchinson barked, and a moment later, one of the Terror bombers pursing them burst into flames and plummeted downward. The other Mecusite bomber broke away, Captain Hutchinson's fighter fast in pursuit.

"Watch out, Four! There's a Terror bomber on your three o'clock!" Kate warned Leon frantically. "A thousand meters below and rising- Break away! Break away- "

A Mecusite bomber curving upward collided with the front of Leon's fighter, breaking it in half. The rear half of his F-22 plunged earthward, along with the Mecusite craft.

"LEON!" Kate screamed, banking her fighter to look for her wingmate's parachute, but she couldn't see any. "Leon! Where the hell are you? Leon! Leon!"

"Three, get back to base!" Captain Hutchinson ordered again. "If Sergeant Kuchinski made it, he'll be fine, landing in safe territory. If he didn't- there's nothing we can do!"

Kate ground her teeth, having no choice but to obey, but deep inside, she feared the worst…


	3. Fleet Admiral Terence Hood

United Nations Space Command Headquarters at HIGHCOM Facility Bravo-6, Sydney, New South Wales, Commonwealth of Australia, Earth, Sol System...

Alarm klaxons sounded across the compound, which Fleet Admiral Terence Hood tried to ignore as he raced, half-dazed to the central command center. "Someone, report the situation!" He barked.

"We have reports that Mecusite Terror-class bombers are striking cities across the globe! They must have come in when Combined Flotillas 110 and 211 were attacked!"

"Where are the nearest bombings to this position?"

"Well, Sydney, sir! B-But near the habor area! Jakarta and Bangkok are also being hit too!"

"Dispatch the Garrison's 3rd, 4th, and 5th Squadrons to help those cities! What are the reports from the Regional Commands?"

"North American Headquarters in Chicago reports New York, Los Angeles, DC, and Mexico City have all been hit! South American Command reports Rio de Janeiro and Buenos Aires bombed! Paris Command reports strikes on London, Paris, Berlin, Rome, Athens, and Istanbul! Moscow reports the Russian capital is being bombed too! So is Cairo and Johannesburg- Delhi too! Reports of bombing in Jerusalem! Beijing reports Shanghai, Beijing, Hong Kong, Seoul, Tokyo, Bangkok, and Jakarta are under attack!"

"Mobilize reserve squadrons and divert them to East Asia and North America! How bad is it?"

"The enemy forces are rather limited and can be contained, but significant civilian and military casualties were incurred in the initial attack!"

Fleet Admiral Hood bit his lip. That... couldn't be right... unless... "The Mecusites are probably not intending a large-scale planetary invasion! This is a distraction, likely for a much smaller localized invasion- has anyone sighted enemy transports?"

"Buenos Aires... has reported sightings of ships bearing Mecusite markings landing in San Sebastian city in southern Tierra del Fuego Province, but unable to confirm! May be transports, based on civilian descriptions!"

"If that's true..." Fleet Admiral Hood muttered. "God save the Argentines."


	4. Capture of San Sebastian, Argentina

Capture of San Sebastian, First Argentine Campaign, Earth Suppression Campaigns

San Sebastian, Rio Grande Department, Tierra del Fuego Province, Argentina…

Corporal Victor Crespo of the Argentine National Gendarmerie yawned and stretched his arms, before strolling outside on the balcony of his watchtower. He'd just come back from leave last night, and was still a little tired from partying with first his family, then his fiancée Priscilla. He sighed as he thought about his dear Priscilla- she was so beautiful, feisty, but caring. Hopefully, the two of them would be able to tie the knot before the end of the year.

As the Corporal descended the stairs, his superior, Lieutenant Enrique Duarte, came up. "Corporal, you still look out of it. Priscilla give you a rough time?"

"Sorry, I must've partied too hard, sir," Victor scratched his head sheepishly.

"Hey, it's not a problem," His superior patted Victor on the shoulder. "We all deserve to let loose a little once in a while."

"Still, it's extremely negligent for me to report for duty while trashed like this. In the future, I'll be careful on the night before returning from leave. Sir- ?"

Lieutenant Duarte had stopped looking at him but instead turned to face the sea. "What- is that- "

Several bulky flying craft were descending toward the coastline.

Seconds later, an explosion erupted, followed by the chatter of a lone anti-aircraft gun.

"Are- Are they attacking the Army outpost?!" Lieutenant Duarte exclaimed. He knew the Army outpost by the coast had an Oerlikon 20-millimeter autocannon, but that was pretty much the only anti-air defense the town had. He turned to his communication specialist. "Sergeant Menendez, radio for backup!"

"The radios aren't working, sir!" Sergeant Menendez replied from his post a floor below. "I can't get through to Captain Marizza or Ushuaia! We must be jammed!"

More explosions erupted and the lone stream of anti-air fire was silenced.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Lieutenant Duarte aimed his rifle in the general direction of a flying transport and fired several shots off.

"P-Please calm down, sir!" Corporal Crespo interjected. "You can't hit it from here!"

"Oh right," Lieutenant Duarte appeared flustered and took out his binoculars. "Mecusite markings! Why would they be attacking- "

A Mecusite transport set down in an intersection just down the street from the Gendarmerie base, and easily-recognizable Mecusite troopers rushed out onto the empty streets, headed for the base.

"Damn! Open fire! Our country is under attack!" Lieutenant Duarte ordered and fired on the advancing Mecusites, with Corporal Crespo following suit.

Victor thought their bullets managed to hit several Mecusite Troopers, but it didn't seem effective against the enemy's armor, as he saw several of those same Troopers duck for cover behind buildings and cars.

Then the turrets on the enemy transports turned to face them.

"What the- Brace! Brace! Brace!" Lieutenant Duarte screamed, falling back.

Autocannon fire lanced into the watchtower, ripping it apart.

"Lieutenant!" Corporal Crespo screamed as he saw his superior blasted into the air with a splash of blood amidst a shower of wood and metal debris.

Then he realized he was flying through the air too.

"So… this is the end. I'm sorry, Mom, Dad, Sis… I'm so sorry, Priscilla. I couldn't… keep our promise."

The ground rushed up to greet him and bring his life to an end.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Outside San Sebastian Town Hall…

A trio of three Warbird Mecusite Council-class transports set down outside San Sebastian's Town Hall, where the Mayor was nervously signing a formal surrender. A girl with long, flowing dark hair appearing about eighteen years of age in full Mecusite armor except for the helmet came out of the central transport.

Another girl, about fifteen years old with short blonde hair, came out of the Town Hall to greet the new arrival. "General Reiss, are you ready to inspect the occupation?"

"Yes, I've finished my strategy meeting with Grand General Ikusaba. Has the town been secured?"

"Yes, General !" The blonde girl, Colonel Christa Lenz, replied chipperly. "The Argentine Army and Gendarmerie outposts put up minor resistance, but both were subdued with only several of our Troopers being wounded. We count twenty-seven enemy dead, and thirty-three wounded. The local police surrendered without resistance, and Colonel Ymir is accepting the Mayor's surrender as we speak."

"Excellent news," General Frieda Reiss nodded nonchalantly. "Order all our troops to fortify the town immediately. We must be ready when the Argentines counterattack."


	5. Formation of the Earth Alliance

Earth Suppression Campaigns- Formation of the Earth Alliance

United Nations Headquarters Building, New York City, New York, United States of America…

As delegates from nations all over the world bickered over old grudges, petty disagreements, and panicked responses to the Warbird global terror bombings and the subsequent invasion of Argentina, and most importantly, the main topic of the day…

"Order! Order!" Secretary-General Antonio Guterres barked over the pandemonium with his microphone.

"He meant be quiet, everyone!" Miroslav Lajcak, President of the General Assembly, pounded his gavel on the podium.

When the noise finally died down a little, Secretary-General Guterres cleared his throat. "Everyone should have read up the proposal drafted by the Security Council, Secretariat, and the Mecusite Council- that is to say, the formation of the Earth Alliance."

A renewed uproar burst forth from the delegates, but President Lajcak pounded his gavel again to restore order.

"As we speak now, the rogue Mecusite faction known as the 'Warbirds' are conducting a brutal war of aggression against the South American nation of Argentina. Many other nations have also suffered from Warbird terror bombings," Secretary-General Guterres resumed. "And the Mecusite Representative to the UN has presented credible evidence that they will not stop until every one of our countries is doused with the flames of war!" He paused to see if the world's delegates were listening attentively. For the most part they were. "The formation of the Earth Alliance is to create a better, unified, fast response military force to counter Warbird incursions as soon as they are spotted! Of course, the EA will also deal with any terrorists or other invaders who may take advantage of the chaos the Warbirds have wrought. However, the presence of self-proclaimed states with questionable sovereignty without United Nations membership- and thus now lack Earth Alliance membership- creates a legal problem as the Earth Alliance cannot legitimately intervene there, creating blind spots in our defense, and potential havens for Warbird invaders. Thus, the Earth Alliance has agreed to grant observer status to the following entities of questionable sovereignty- Niue, the Cook Islands, Kosovo, Western Sahara or the Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic, Taiwan- also known as the Republic of China or Chinese Taipei, South Ossetia, Abkhazia, Northern Cyprus, Transnistria, Artsakh, Somaliland, the Donetsk People's Republic, Luhansk People's Republic, the Supreme Political Committee of Yemen, the House of Representatives of Libya, and the Democratic Federation of Northern Syria- also called Rojava. Of course, the 193 formal United Nations will be formal members of the Earth Alliance. We also affirm the observer status of the Vatican City-State, Palestine, and the Sovereign Military Order of Malta in the new Earth Alliance."

There were some grumbling, particularly from the New Zealand, Serbian, Moroccan, Chinese, Georgian, Cypriot, Moldovan, Azerbaijani, Somali, Ukrainian, Yemeni, Libyan, Syrian, Turkish, and Israeli representatives, but since this was a Mecusite project, the Mecusite Council had already smoothed things over with the top Mecusite leaders and political figures in those countries.

And thus that was how the world banded together to resist the Warbird onslaught!


	6. Argentine Plans

Argentine Plans

Argentine Southern Command Center in Rio Gallegos, Santa Cruz Province, Argentina…

Argentine General Antonio Fernandez looked on despairingly at the situation in northern Tierra del Fuego Province, where the Mecusite invaders had established a foothold before the Argentine military could even respond properly.

"The Mecusite transports descended on the city without warning and overwhelmed the the small Army outpost and the local Gendarmerie before seizing the nearby harbor," A female Colonel was saying. "Reports indicate at least twenty of our soldiers and Gendarmerie were killed, though the majority were disarmed and captured before they could even resist."

"We can bombard the enemy with our ships offshore," Admiral Maria Hipolito offered. "Or General Amrein could have his Air Force level them."

"That would destroy the city and result in untold civilian casualties," General Hugo Amrein objected. "Besides, we don't know what anti-air and anti-ship defenses they may have- it could be a trap. That's not a plan President Macri would approve of."

"Just offering ideas," Admiral Hipolito waved her hands defensively.

"We have to resort to ground assault to liberate the city-"

"Generals!" A voice shouted and they looked up to see a hysterical Lieutenant running in, waving a radio. "The enemy has captured El Paramo and Estancia Cullen, and is advancing toward Rio Grande, sir! Tierra Governor Bertone is demanding to see you!"

"The Department capital already?" Admiral Hipolito muttered in consternation. "Just how strong are their forces?"

"Much stronger than we anticipated," General Fernandez muttered grimly, as he looked at incoming reports on his monitor of heavy casualties during the fall of El Paramo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Town Hall in San Sebastian, Rio Grande Department, Tierra del Fuego Province, Argentine Republic…

General Frieda Reiss was watching the holographic map with intensity, trying to predict the Argentines' next movements as her own forces advanced on Rio Grande, when a voice called out to her.

"General Reiss! There's an Argentine official calling for you! Says she's the Governor of Tierra del Fuego Province!"

"Be right there, Colonel Lenz!" The general followed her subordinate to the communication center where a nervous woman was waiting on the holographic display.

"S-So you're in charge of the invading Mecusite faction?"

"Yes, I am General Frieda Reiss of the Warbird Mecusites, in command of Warbird Expeditionary Force in Argentina."

"So… I take it… you are not aligned with the Mecusite Council or the local Mecusites?"

"No, we answer only to the Director, whose motives and plans are beyond our understanding. So anyway, why have you called us, Governor? Have you come to present your surrender?"

"N- no!" Governor Bertone swallowed hard, trying to look defiant, though mostly she looked offended. "But there are civilians in Rio Grande, in San Sebastian. They aren't any threat to you! Please, I beg of you, let them evacuate!"

Frieda closed her eyes. It would be much more difficult for her to win if she didn't have the Argentine populace as hostages to prevent mass ground, naval, or air bombardment. And might the evacuation open up her Mecusite force to enemy attack…? But regardless, the civilians hadn't done anything wrong- it wasn't right of her to involve noncombatants in this. Frieda raised her head and opened her eyes. "You will have your evacuation if the Argentine military can arrange a ceasefire."

"Thank you!" Governor Bertone looked thankful. "I already have the military's assurance they won't interfere with any evacuation."

"You… do care about your people. I wish you the best." Frieda Reiss shut off the holoprojector.

"Hey, hey, not that I disapprove, ma'am," Colonel Ymir, one of Frieda's subordinates, piped up. "But was that wise? Isn't that sort of risky?"

"Yes, but it's a risk I'm willing to take," The General looked at Ymir with bland, steady eyes. "I won't endanger the innocent unnecessarily."

"Tch, you're too good for your own good, General," Ymir scoffed, though if you looked carefully enough, as Colonel Christa Lenz did, Ymir's emotions betrayed a different sentiment.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Argentine Southern Command Center in Rio Gallegos, Santa Cruz Province, Argentina…

General Fernandez glared at the Governor of Tierra del Fuego. "I still can't believe you negotiated with the enemy without me present."

"You already promised not to interfere with any evacuations," Governor Bertone shrugged. "The Congress approves of my action. Your presence wasn't necessary. And the evacuation is on schedule, didn't you hear?"

"Yes- but- " Fernandez stammered. "The risk- "

"Enough! What's done is done," Admiral Hipolito dismissed. "We should focus on our strategy of what to do after the evacuation.

"Agreed," General Amrein nodded. "My pilots are itching to defend our country. And the National Gendarmerie has been mobilized too. Is the Army ready?"

"The active troops have all been mobilized, and we're working on mobilizing the reserves…" Fernandez said grudgingly. "Our active forces probably do outnumber the Warbird invaders, but the crazy fanaticism shown by Mecusite forces and their technological superiority probably give them an edge. If we're to have any hope of beating them, we need all our reserves."

"We may be able to get the local Mecusites on our side," Governor Bertone piped up. "If you'd- "

"Why the hell would we trust them?!" Admiral Hipolito objected. "They're probably just lying in wait to rise up and betray us all!"

"No, that's not true!" Governor Bertone protested. "The Mecusite Council and the Hegemons insisted to the UN that they had nothing to do with the invasion! When I talked to General Reiss, she said that they came from a Mecusite faction called the 'Warbirds', which answered only to the Director, and that the Council and Hegemons weren't involved at all! I also contacted Archon Arthus of the Order of Labor and Justice, and he confirmed that he didn't know or have any part in this invasion, and that he was ready to cooperate with us to repel the invaders. I, for one, happen to believe him."

"I have to agree," Air Force General Amrein stated reluctantly. "We cannot afford to turn down key potential allies or make new enemies."

"Then we should contact Archon Samuel of the Order of A New Republic and Hegemon Peron in Buenos Aires," Admiral Hipolito concurred hesitantly as she came around.

"Fine, fine," General Fernandez dismissed. "It's not like we can do anything against them anyway."


End file.
